I Wanna Be Yours!
by MikanaKinden
Summary: AU. All human. Bella & Alice are friends. They’ve graduated & moved in together. Bella is in a relationship with Rick, but Edward meets her and wants to be more than friends. What happens? Full Summary inside! R&R! : MikanaKinden. Full Summary Inside!
1. Graduation Time!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI!**_

_**FULL SUMMARY:**_

_**All human. OOC. Bella and Alice are best friends. After graduating Forks High they become college roommates in Seattle, Washington. Edward meets Bella through her friendship with Alice. One problem, she is in a committed relationship with Richard Kent. Edward wants to be more than just a friend to Bella. How will he get her to realize? **_

_**Inspired by "I WANNA BE" by Chris Brown! I Love that song!**_

_**A/N: Excuse all mistake, I had no time to re-read!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"I Wanna Be Yours!"

CHAPTER ONE

Finally the day has come. Graduation day. I did not know that it would be possible to be so happy, yet so sad at the same time. I am happy because I can finally be considered an adult, move out of Charlie's house, go to college, and on to my career, but I am sad for that same reason. I know, I am weird, but it is just how I feel. We all must grow up one day, even if we do not want to.

Sitting here in my blue graduation gown, in the small gym (at least compared to most) of Forks High, surrounded my senior class, made me feel...

**HOT!**

The air conditioner for some reason stopped working, and right at the beginning of the ceremony, might I add. The heat made it a little hard to focus, but I did my best. Especially since my best friend at Forks High, or maybe even in the world, was up giving her speech as valedictorian. Alice Cullen.

As she stepped up to the podium, I tried my best to hold in my laughter. Her height compared to the podium was hilarious, I could tell from where I was sitting that she could not really see over it. However, I shouted out to her to give her some encouragement.

"Go, Alice!" A couple others cheered as well. I saw her smile at me, and then she began her speech.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, teachers and administrators. We stand, gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of the 2007 Class of Forks High School.

"To my fellow classmates, we've made it. We have finally made it. We are graduating. Congratulations. Congratulations not only to us graduates, for achieving excellence in academics, athletics and the arts, both in school and out, but also congratulations to our teachers, parents, friends, families and administrators. Our success is your success, for you have given us the freedom to dare, the courage to excel and the belief that we can achieve our best. You have been there for us with support and care; you had faith when we doubted ourselves. For all these things, we, the Class of 2007, thank you.

"Together for the last time, we stand poised at the very edge of graduation, looking towards a bright future. Soon each of us will go forth, in his or her unique direction, seeking to make a mark upon the world.

"We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each potent with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within. Passing through some doors, we will have to set aside fear and prejudice before we may advance. To unlock others, we will have to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. If a door suddenly shuts before us, we cannot be discouraged, but instead must look for the sudden opening of another. Our adulthood, so long anticipated, has now arrived. We have grown up. We must seize our future and taking it into our own hands, do with it what we will, striving towards excellence.

"We join forth now, in hope and inspiration, all of us sharing our common legacy -- all of us, proud Wildcats of a little town in Washington known as Forks. All of us, members of the Graduating Forks High School Class of 2007! With Forks Pride, May We Go Forth to Prevail!

"Thank You and May God Bless Us."

As soon as she finished the word us, everyone in the gym stood to their feet, cheered, and applauded her great speech. I actually had to wipe a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. It was very touching. Alice did always have a way with words.

After a few words from the principal and vice-principal, the handing out of diplomas began.

It took a long time for them to finally reach the S group, but I was happy because I had the time to prepare myself and pray that I did not trip on something while going up, across, or down the other side of the stage.

"Elizabeth Shard..." They are getting closer. "Jessica Stanley..." One more person. "Whitney Sutton..." Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

"Bella Swan..." I arose out of my chair and walked down the isle toward the stage, I could hear the voices of my parents and friends in the seats behind me, cheering for me. Luckily, I made up the stairs, across the stage, and down most of the chairs before I slightly tripped stepping down the last step, but I caught myself. A few of the students on the front row chuckled a little but I was used to those types of reactions. You have to be when you are naturally clumsy.

I sat down and waited for the ceremony to end.

At the end of the ceremony, all of the senior class stood and threw their caps in the air, as you would see on television. I made sure not to throw my cap too high because I did not want it to be mixed with somebody else's cap.

Before I had time to stand all the way up, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me toward them. I looked up to see who it was, but I had a very good idea of who it could be and I was right. I looked into the beautiful ocean blue/green eyes of my love. My high school sweetheart, as some may say. He looked as beautiful as ever with his unkempt dark brown hair, naturally pale skin from the Washington weather (constantly raining, hardly ever sunny), and gorgeous smile. My one and only, Richard Kent, or Rick as I call him.

We have been together since my junior year, which was my first year in Forks, Washington. He was kind enough to be the one to show me around the school, around the town, and escort me on dates. He made living in this dreary small town, bearable. I love him. He graduated last year from Forks High and now is going to the University of Washington in Seattle. Alice and I are planning on moving there and attending school at the University as well. I will be majoring in English, which is my first love, though Richard is a close second. Alice is going to major in Drama, which fits her bubble, overdramatic personality well. The people I have around me are absolutely wonderful.

"Congratulations, Bella." Rick's voice brought me back from my thoughts of the future. Such a beautiful voice too!

"Thank you, Rick. I'm glad you could make it." He had a class today that he was supposed to be at around the same time as the graduation.

"You know I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's big day. I love you too much." He leaned down and gave me a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. It sent shock waves through my body causing me to shiver slightly. He chuckled as he pulled away from me.

"I love you too." I breathed, as soon as I was able to breathe again.

At that moment, a tornado of happiness wrapped in the form of Alice came barreling down at me, followed by her family (Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, her brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, and Alice's boyfriend/Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale) and mine (Charlie and Renee). She nearly screamed into my ear as she hugged me and spoke.

"YAY! We're moving! We are going to be roommates! Yippee!"

What did I tell you? OVER-dramatic, but I love her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this story yet, but I am having computer troubles. I am using someone else's computer so I can upload this and not lose it. So all those who are reading this, YOU ARE LUCKY! It might take me a while to update for this story and A BITE OF LOVE because I am fixing my computer but I hope to update soon!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think about it so far!**_

_**Peace and Applesauce:) MikanaKinden!**_


	2. Moving On Up!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI!**_

_**A/N: Ok, I went back and read the first chapter yesterday and I saw many typos. If anyone knows how to go back and change those mistakes PLEASE PM me on how to do it. Thanks a bunch! Hope your having a great New Year's Eve so far. Next time I update it will be 2008! See ya later!**_

_**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**_

"I Wanna Be Yours!"

CHAPTER TWO

Who would have ever known that packing up things in such a small room as mine would have been so difficult? I never knew that moving could be so stressful. I know that I have moved before, from Renee's house, but I did not have that many things to pack then. I had to leave most of my clothes home because they were not appropriate for Forks weather. Now, with a friend like Alice, who has almost an endless amount of money and a love of shopping, my closet is so full that things tend to fall out sporadically when the door is opened.

"Bella hurry up! We have to be at the apartment by ten to confirm. LET'S GO!" Alice was walking towards my room now. She took the time to pack up a couple weeks ago because she had ten times more things than I did and needed time to pack it all. Maybe I should have listened to her when she told me to pre-pack last week. Well I cannot go back in time now.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was, to see if I really was taking a long time to pack. When I saw the time, I had to control myself from doubling over in laughter. I saw Alice enter my room and voiced my thoughts.

"Alice, it is only three o'clock. You really need to relax, but I could use your help packing up the rest of my things." I had a huge smile on my face as she looked at the clock with a confused look on her face. After she stared at the clock for a couple of seconds, she looked down at the watch on her wrist and looked back at my clock confused. When she yelled out, I had to cover my ears because of the high pitch of her voice.

"EMMETT!"

His booming laughter seemed to resonate throughout the house. This only proved to make _me_ confused.

"What happened Alice?" She turned back towards me before she answered.

"It seems that Emmett changed the time on all of my clocks." She said this matter-of-factly, as if that was supposed to explain everything to me. She must have seen the continued confused look on my face because she furthered her explanation.

"I thought it was six." _That_ made me double over laughing. I could not blame her though, because with Forks weather it is hard to tell if it is early evening or late in the afternoon.

Alice glared at me, which only caused me to laugh even more because it did not fit her personality. I guess she eventually saw the humor behind the incident because she chuckled, rolled her eyes, and then walked over to the stack of boxes I had against the wall to help complete my packing.

Thanks to Alice's fast maneuvering, we were done with packing up my room in an hour. There was only one problem now -- getting everything down to the moving van. It is a good thing that we have Emmett, Jasper, and Richard here to come and help. We called their names and they all ran up the stairs to my room. When they came in they mockingly gasped.

"Dang Bella, are you moving a mall? And I thought Alice was bad." Emmett teased me and laughed. Jasper, Rick, and Alice joined in.

I glared at them, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to expose my amusement to Emmett's statement. I failed miserably. "Just help take these boxes to the van."

All three of the boys stood up straight and placed their right hand at their eyebrow as if saluting me. Under Emmett's lead, they did a left face towards the stacked boxes and marched to them like military men. I could not hold back my laughter then.

Alice and I left the boys to their manly duties while we went downstairs to talk to Charlie. We already had a chance to say our "Goodbye's", "See ya later's", and "We'll call's" with Alice's parents, Renee, and Phil. **(A/N: I forgot to mention Phil in the first chapter. I'm surprised no one mentioned that. Shocking!!!) **So now, Charlie had to have his time.

As we walked into the living room, I saw Charlie staring blankly at the television screen. Some random commercial was on so I knew he must have been deep in thought. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder as I passed his La-Z-Boy chair and sat down on the floor beside his chair. Alice sat on the long sofa beside us. Charlie was the first to speak.

"Hey Bells, are you almost done packing?" I smiled at his attempt to make a general conversation when I could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. I played along though not wanting to go into a tear-fest party just yet. I was sad though that I was already moving out after only living with Charlie for all most two years.

"Yeah, I'm finally finished," I looked over to Alice, "Thanks to Alice's great packing skill and the strength of our great followers." I felt the sad smile creep onto my face as looked up to him. He smiled a forced smile back to me but then looked down at the floor in front of his feet.

"I'm going to miss you both." Charlie looked back up at both Alice and I. I felt my eyes begin to water. Oh no here comes the waterworks. I wiped my eye before any tears could fall.

"I'm going to miss you too..." We both responded back at the same time, except Alice said Charlie where I said Dad. We all laughed at that for a few minutes. It was nice to see Charlie laugh. It made him look so many years younger. I could see why Renee fell for him.

We continued talking and making promises to call as soon as we were settled and whenever we just felt like it. Pretty much the same as we said to the others.

"Alice, Bella, it is 5:15. You might want to leave now if you want to make it there on time." We nodded towards Jasper and stood to walk out. Charlie insisted on walking us out so he followed us to the cars in the driveway. We both gave him a 'see ya later' hug and retreated to our designated vehicle. Rick and I went to my new red Yaris Sedan S that Renee gave to me as a graduation gift. I told her not to but she threatened that either it was the car, or she would throw me a big graduation party letting Alice plan the whole thing. Well you see which I picked. Alice and Jasper went to her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that she received as a Christmas/early graduation gift. From you...well I do not know that little tidbit of information. Emmett decided, since he was the odd man out, to drive the U-Haul.

As soon as everyone was situated in their vehicles and started their engines, we were off on our three-hour trip to Seattle, Washington.

The drive there was quite amusing to say the least. We raced each other those few times when we were the only ones on the road, and every time Alice would always win and poor Emmett and the U-Haul were left in our dust. Whenever I was at a red light Richard would start messing with me, causing me to miss the light change most of those times. Emmett would have to honk his horn to snap my focus back to the road. One time Emmett called my cell phone and said, "Stop messing around, there will plenty of time for that when we get to Seattle." I had a hard controlling my laughter after that.

After approximately three hours and thirty minutes, we finally made to Seattle. I was excited to finally to see what it looked like. Alice absolutely refused to allow me to see any pictures of the apartment, or even describe what it looked like on the inside or the outside. The only thing that she _did_ tell me was that I did not have to bring any furniture because it was fully furnished, with two bedrooms and a bathroom in both rooms. That was all I needed to hear.

When we pulled into the apartment complex, stunned is the only word I could use to describe the way it looked. For some reason, I thought that it would look like a dorm or some roach motel. It, surprisingly, really looked like an apartment and not a student housing, college campus, apartment complex. It had three levels to each building and beautiful crème colors on the building. The grass was all well maintained. That only increased the excitement I had to see the apartment I would be living in. However, we had to first handle business on confirming our stay.

Alice went inside of the front office to handle the confirmations while the rest of us waited outside at the cars. When she walked out of the building, she was skip-walking back towards us, jingling the keys in her small hand.

"What apartment are we in?" I moved away from my car and towards her.

She unfolded a piece of paper in her hands and looked it over. It must of have been the layout map of the complex. Turning away from us, she pointed to her left.

"We go this way. We are in the 2000 building, in apartment 2500 on the second level."

We got back into our cars and let Alice lead us in the direction of the apartment. The inside of the apartment was more shocking than the outside. It was very clean and all of the furniture used seemed to match. The walls were a tannish-beige color, the oversized sofa set was a tannish color to match the walls, and there were splashes of color here and there throughout the apartment. Wonderful! I could tell that Alice really liked what she saw because as soon as we opened the door and walked in she squealed. That is Alice language for "This is absolutely gorgeous!" We have a winner.

After we decided which room was whose, we began unloading all of our suitcases and boxes out of the moving van. Needless to say, Alice had way more boxes than I did. Some of her boxes had to be put in the living room because her room had reached its capacity. Once the van was completely empty, everyone chipped in to unpack everything and place them in the proper rooms to later be sorted through and rearranged by Alice and me.

I was really beginning to enjoy the thought of living on my own with Alice as a roommate. And the thought of Richard being a couple buildings down from me was not that bad of an idea. I hope things remain this wonderful.

**- - -**

Three weeks. Yes, three weeks! That is how long it took us to reorganize the apartment to Alice's standards of greatness. Three weeks. Let us just say, that was not the best three weeks of my life but I have to admit that the apartment looks fantastic. We had our bedrooms, bathrooms, and living room completely set up and decorated. All we had left to organize was the kitchen, which was taking a long time. I have no clue why that is.

"Bella stop eating up all the food. If you keep doing that we will never finish organizing the kitchen." Okay, maybe I do know why it is taking a while.

I put away the bag of chips that I was eating and headed to the sink to wash out the cup I was using.

Ding…Dong…Our doorbell rang, which is unusual at this time of night. Or should I say morning seeing as it is 2am.

"Alice, I'll get it." She was on top of the counter putting away dishes on the top shelves in one of the cabinets, so I thought that she might be too busy.

"Thanks, Bella."

I opened the door thinking that it might be Richard trying to surprise me, but who I saw astounded me. He was gorgeous. He looked like he could be a model for Calvin Klein. He had slightly untidy bronze hair that fell a little below his ears and lightly brushed his eyebrow when he shook it out of his face. He was tall and a little on the lanky side, but I could tell that he had muscles. He had a crooked grin on his face that made my heart increase in speed. Oh my gosh, he is so beautiful. _'Bella stop! You have a great man already. Stop thinking like that.'_

"Bella, who is…OH…MY…GOSH! YAY!" She yelled out running towards him, jumping into his arms, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'_Who is he and how does Alice know him? Better yet, why do I __**not**__ know him?'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**A/N: 117 hits, 8 reviews, 12 alerts, and 4 favs. Not bad for a first chapter.**_

_**How about we increase those numbers for this chapter. Hint (wink), Hint (wink). Leave a review, any kind you want. "Great Story" "Love it" "Amazing" "Good" or even "It's alright". I might cry but a review is a review, send them in.**_

_**I wonder who was at the door. Will we ever know? Dun-Dun-DAH! Maybe, maybe not!**_

_**Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! **_

_**Review, Review, Review!**_

_**Peace and Applesauce:) MikanaKinden!**_


	3. Family!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI!**_

_**A/N: I finally got my Microsoft Word working again so I can do updates without bugging my friend for a computer! 2008 has been great so far, but I am definitely not looking forward to January 7**__**th**__**. My quarter starts back then, but until then I will be enjoying updating another new chapter. **_

_**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written here on it is more of a mini-chapter. Just a warning! **_

_**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 2 1/2!**_

"I Wanna Be Yours!"

CHAPTER TWO 1/2

"Bella, who is…OH…MY…GOSH! YAY!" Alice's high-pitched voice completely pulled out of my thoughts and back into reality. Thank God, for spontaneity.

I stepped to the side, out of the way of the door, as she ran towards the man hugging him with all her might. When she finally released him, she walked back into the apartment pulling him behind her into the living room. I closed the door and locked it, since I was the only one standing beside the door.

Who is he? Alice looked like she knew him fairly well. Was he an old friend, classmate – a long lost cousin…brother? NO, she would tell me if she had a brother that looked like that. NO, I'm being insane.

"Bella, come on!" Alice broke me away from my thoughts for the second time. I walked into the living room where they were sitting together on the long sofa. I sat down across from them in the recliner.

"I see that you both know each other, would anyone like to fill me in so that I can join the party." I said, giving Alice the evil eye. That caused them both to laugh.

"Well…this is my brother Edward Masen, who I haven't talked to in like three years." She turned toward him at the end and punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm a little. I knew it had to hurt, she might be petite but she that girl can hit – and hard.

"OW, Alice…I tried to call a couple days ago to tell you I was coming up. Speaking of which, when were you going to tell me you moved?"

I had to laugh at the sight of them it was too cute. Then something that Alice said finally caught up with my brain.

"Wait…what? Brother?" They looked slightly stunned by my outburst. Alice recovered and answered me.

"Yea…didn't I tell you I had an older brother?" She looked at me confused.

I tried to think back to all the conversations we have had since we have been friends and I do not remembering her ever mentioning an older brother.

"No, you haven't."

"Well, better late than never." She looked at Edward. "Edward, this is my_best_friend, Bella Swan." She turned back to me with an apologetic smile. I sneered back at her.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan." He reached across the coffee table with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." I said back as I shook his hand. At that moment I felt a shock run through my hand and up my arm. _What the heck was that? _I pulled my hand back slowly and then sat back in my seat. I guess he must have felt it too because he continued to just look at me.

"Well now that we have all been introduced," Alice blurted out, making us both aware of the third person in the room, "what caused this random visit after three years." And thus began the interrogation of Edward Masen.

I found out some interesting things that night about Alice and Edward. It turned out that they were fraternal twins. (Well that was very obvious to me – them being fraternal twins not the twins part. Seeing as Alice has hazel eyes and black hair, while Edward has striking green eyes and glorious reddish-brown hair. _Stop it Bella._) They were separated at the age of five when their father and mother, Carlisle Cullen and Elizabeth Masen, got divorced. Carlisle kept custody giving her his last name, while Elizabeth got custody of Edward giving him her last name. This was a lot like a soap opera I watched last month.

We continued talking until I glanced over at the digital clock on the table beside the television. _5:42am_.

"OH NO!" I shouted without thinking.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I just remembered that we have a class to go to at 3 today."

"Oh yea I forgot about that."

"Well you should go catch up on some sleep so that you won't fall asleep in class." Edward said with a wide grin on his face. I laughed at that because I will probably still fall asleep in class even if I got some sleep know.

Alice and I went to fetch a pillow and blanket for Edward to sleep on the sofa, and then went to our rooms to salvage the rest of the time we had to sleep.

If my brain will me sleep and stop thinking about Edward.

**_A/N: I LOVE EDWARD!!!! Of course, that should be obvious! LOI!_**

_**N-E-Ways I have reached 300 hits and 13 reviews. So happy! I'm glad you all enjoy the story. Please continue to review and give me feedback I need it. Even if you absolutely hate the story let me know what you think should be changed or improved on. I may not change it, but I love to hear what you guys think and your opinions. Thanks a bunch!**_

_**Again, just a reminder the winter quarter is starting at my college this Monday so I will not be able to update as often but I will try my best because I love this story and my readers and reviewers. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review! Have a great day!**_

_**Peace and Applesauce!**_

_**:) MikanaKinden All Smiles!**_


	4. Eddy Weddy!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI! I do not own the ring tone song!**_

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter – it is in Edward's Point of View!**_

_**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**_

"I Wanna Be Yours!"

CHAPTER THREE

**- - Edward's PoV - -  
**

**FLASHBACK 5 DAYS IN THE PAST!!!**

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

_Singin', come out if things aren't said  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a, trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waitin' to be tamed_

I arose to the sound of my favorite band emanating from the speakers of my cell phone. _Who in the world would call me at…_I glanced at the clock on my nightstand…_nine o'clock in the morning – on a Saturday at that?_

I picked the phone up off the pillow beside me, still attached to the charger, and looked to see who it was. When I saw the picture of the beautiful, blond (more like corn-silk) female flashing on my screen, I groaned inwardly…and outwardly – so that was double the annoyed factor. I had half the mind to completely ignore the call, but I knew I would not get any rest after that because she would continue to call. Grudgingly I answered the phone…

"Hello?" My voice was still heavy from sleep, though I tried by best to sound wide-awake. I don't think it worked.

"Hey Edsipoo, did I wake you?" By the sound of Lauren's cheerful voice, I could tell she was obviously a morning person.

"No…" _I always get up at nine in the morning on a Saturday_, I thought to myself.

"Oh okay good, me and Jessica were planning on going shopping in a couple hours, I was wondering if you would like to join us." Oh God, not another mind-numbing day of watching them gossip and talk about clothing. Some one shoot me now…PLEASE.

"I don't know Lauren, I-" I started to make an excuse when she cut me off.

"Jessica's going to bring Mike too so we can go out to lunch afterwards." She stopped, waiting for my response. I thought for a minute before answering…

"Okay…"

It won't be that bad if another male is there…

…Right?

- - -

Surprisingly, it was worse than usual. I do not know if it was the continuous routine of going in and out of every store in the mall, or the fact that having Mike Newton there was like having a third female in the group.

Whenever the girls would start gossiping about something they saw on TV or someone who was "super tacky" – as they say – Mike would jump into the conversation with a "What?", "Nooooo!", or "Did you hear about…?" I have no idea why I waste my time with them, or why in the world I even considered dating Lauren.

Oh Yea, I remember now! My mom thought that I had commitment issues and that I was anti-social and needed friends besides herself.

The truth was, I didn't have commitment issues – I just did not find anyone who suited me perfectly. Most of the girls here in Fort Lauderdale, Florida were shallow and superficial (Jessica and Lauren being perfect examples). They care more about what they look like, what the latest gossip is, and partying rather than trying to build a true relationship or talking about intelligible things. **(A/N: No offense to anyone who lives in Fort Lauderdale, just talking about fictional characters. I love Florida!)** I am not sure of how much more of this I could take before I just explode from utter boredom.

"Eddie…" I heard Lauren call me from across the Abercrombie & Fitch store. I pretended not to hear her and looked through some men's clothes._Oh, I hate that nickname_. "Edsipoo…" _Hate that too._ "Edward!" _Thank you._ She yelled that a little louder than before.

I turned around and acted as if that was the first time I heard her call me. "Yea?" She was in front of me by then.

"I've been calling you for the last couple of minutes." She looked up at me with a sad face and pout. I have to admit it would have been cute if she weren't annoying the heck out of me.

"Sorry," I kissed her on the forehead, "I didn't hear you. What's up?"

"The cashier told me my credit card was declined and I do not have another one with me, do you mind paying for this?" How did I know that was what she wanted? I must have a wallet-radar.

"Sure, Lauren."

"Thank you Eddie." She said excited. She stood on her tiptoe and pecked me on the check before getting the credit card I extended to her and rushing to the cashier again.

At least she is happy – my wallet…not too much.

We continued circulating all the stores in the mall, Lauren's fingers wrapped tightly around my Platinum Visa card. I didn't mind much seeing as both of my biological parents are well-established doctors. Although my parents are divorced, my father in Forks gives me a great amount of allowance each month. Combining that with what my Mom gives me whenever I leave the house…well…let's just say I do not have to worry about Lauren's spending habits.

When the clock finally reached two o'clock, I could not take it anymore, I was starving. We ended up eating at Olive Garden. I think that was the smallest bill that I paid for that day. I'm starting to understand why they wanted me to be there today.

- - -

I got back home around six that afternoon. I walked into the house and headed towards my private suite in the house. As I walked past my mother's office/library, I heard her call out to me.

"Edward, honey, come here for a second." I went into her office and saw her sitting behind her mahogany desk on the black leather desk chair I bought for her birthday. I walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting in the chair across from the desk. She was still on the phone, talking to one of her clients or a doctor at the hospital probably.

When she hung the phone up, she turned to me with a motherly smile on her face. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm okay, why?"

"Well…I…I've been concerned about you lately." I did not answer. I just waited for her to continue.

"You just do not seem like my same happy Edward. You seem depressed a lot lately. What's wrong?" She looked at me with concern written all over her face.

I wasn't quite sure what she meant, I felt fine besides the constant annoyance of the people around me. I voiced those thoughts to her.

"I thought that that might be it." She mumbled thinking out loud.

"What did you think what was?" I was confused to say the least.

"Well I had the feeling that you were getting a little burnt out with your surroundings."

"Oh." I did not know what else to say to that. I _was_ getting a bit annoyed with the sudden repetitiveness of my life ever since I graduated early last year from high school. I probably should not have agreed to skip a grade. However, I did not think that I looked depressed. I've always tried my best to look enthusiastic or at the very least coherent to my surroundings.

"When is the last time you talked to Alice?" Her sudden question forced be back to reality. I had to think long and hard before I answered because I did not quite remember when the last time was.

"I do not know. Probably three, four years or so." Once again I was confused by the topic change. _What did my sister Alice have to do with anything?_ I voiced this thought as well.

"It might be time that you went and visited her and got to really know her." I thought about it, it would be nice to get out of Florida for a little while and get to know my 'long-lost' sister.

"Sure, why not." I said to my mother, with a smile on my face. I was actually happy about getting away.

"Great…" she started, then scooted her chair back from the desk a little and opened the middle desk drawer and pulled out a small, flat box with a red ribbon on it. _What is that?_ "…Here you go."

She handed me the flat box and told me to open it. I opened it and was stunned by what I saw…

It was a set of plane tickets. After reading the finer details, I saw that it was to Seattle, Washington with a plane switch in Houston, Texas, and the date was set for this Wednesday at 11:46am. _WOW!_

"Mom…" She looked back at me. "Something tells me that I would have been going even if I didn't want to." She started laughing when I finished talking.

"Pretty much." She said in-between more laughter.

Over the next three days, I worked on packing up some things for my stay in Forks. I wasn't sure how long I would be there so I made sure I had money with me for necessities.

When Wednesday came I was both sad and happy at the same time, but my happiness of going somewhere new outweighed my sadness of leaving my mother. We said our goodbyes and departed.

Luckily, both planes ran on time and I made into Seattle at 5:30pm. I went to collect my bags then headed to car rental area to pick up the car that was set-aside for me. It was a beautiful silver Volvo. _I definitely have to buy myself one of these_.

Driving the three-and-a-half hours to Forks was quite boring due to my lack of CDs, but I made due with the few station selections they had to offer. Thanks to the navigational system built into the car, I made to the familiar huge, white house in Forks at 9:00pm.

Going there proved to have been an utter waste of a trip besides the fact of seeing my family again. I ended up having to drive back up to Seattle because no one thought to tell me that Alice had moved out _before_ I made the _three-and-a-half_ hour trip to Forks. I stayed for a little over an hour to catch up with my family, and then decided to leaver so that I would not get to Alice's new apartment too late.

Another three-and-a-half hours later of boring, CD-less driving towards Seattle, I pulled into the 'Wing Breeze' apartment complex at a little past two in the morning. Thanks to Emmett, I found out what apartment building she was in and just headed straight for it.

I left my entire luggage in the car so that I would not have to haul it all the way up here in case it was the wrong building.

When the door to the apartment opened, I expected to see the petite, black-haired Alice, but who I saw made a grin involuntarily spread across my face. She was beautiful, I did not care if I had the wrong apartment or not. She was very fair-skinned with a glow that fit her perfectly. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and enticing chocolate brown eyes. She did not look more that about 5'4" in height. She was just…perfect.

"Bella, who is…"_Bella…beautiful. Not only in meaning but in looks as well._ "OH…MY…GOSH!" The sudden voice broke me out of my thought. I looked up in time to see Alice's figure running at me. "YAY!" She hugged me with everything within her I returned the favor.

As Alice released me and we walked into the house, my mind was on one thing and one thing only…well more like one person…Bella. I wanted to get to know her better.

We talked, Alice interrogated me, and Bella asked a little about us. It was an all around great evening.

Now here I am lying on the long sofa in their living room, wide-awake, while Bella and Alice are asleep in their own room.

I could not force myself to go to sleep even if I wanted to – my mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Bella. Her laugh…smiles…the jolt of electricity that shot through my arm when we touched. What could it mean? What could it possibly mean?

**A/N: We are know at 575 hits, 17 reviews, 22 alerts, and 8 favs. Thank you all for reviewing and reading the story. Thanks a bunch. :)  
**

**I know some of you are like "What does this have to do with anything?" or some of you understand why I did this. Either way I will explain. I went back a few days before Edward went to visit his sister because I wanted you all to see the reason why he left and because of future story reasons – just to make it clear and no one is too confused.**

_**I hope you liked Edward's Point-of-View – tell me what you think!**_

_**Also, the ring tone is a song by… HA HA HA…TELL ME WHO THE SONG IS BY AND THE NAME OF IT AND YOU WILL GET A COOKIE WITH ICE CREAM!!!!**_

_**Peace and Applesauce!**_

_**:) MikanaKinden All Smiles!**_

_**P.S. The next chapter is already written out, if I get enough reviews I will post it! Hmmmm… ;-)**_

_**ANY QUESTIONS? JUST ASK!**_


	5. Pass It Over Here!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI! **_

_**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! As promised because of the great reviews here is the next chapter! Warning now this is short but I did not want to call it a half chapter because it does not connect with the previous chapter! Okay enjoy and review!**_

_** Before we go into the chapter some congratulations and offering of cookies and ice cream are in order! Cookies and Ice Cream are awarded to both edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever and lovelybella. Great Jobs guys. The ring tone used at the beginning of the last chapter is Clocks by Coldplay. My favorite song by favorite band. Now on to the story!  
**_

_** :)  
**_

_**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**_

"I Wanna Be Yours!"

CHAPTER FOUR

**- - Bella's PoV - -**

"_I would like to welcome everyone to their first class here at the University of Washington. My name is Professor Rodrigo and I am looking forward to having a pleasant semester with you all. Now let's begin the class by…"_

Professor Rodrigo? I think his name is the only thing that caught my attention so far in his class. I hope he is not planning on keep my attention because I feel myself falling asleep already. His voice is so boring – he sounds like that man on the commercial for the contact solution stuff. OH MY GOSH…boring!

I put my elbow up on the table in the lecture hall and rest my hand under my chin. My eyes slowly began to close until I felt something flying into my lap made, which made me jump slightly. I looked down and saw that it was a folded piece of paper from my seat neighbor Alice, as it said on the outside of the folded paper.

I slowly opened it as to not cause too much attention to be drawn to me, seeing as we were sitting on the third row of the six row classroom.

**(A/N: **_**Alice in bold italics**_** and Bella in plain bold)**

**_Hey, still awake?_** I chuckled as softly as I could. Alice was very observant.

**Barely! You?**

Alice scribbled down a few words on the paper then passed it back to me.

**_I nodded off a couple times already. LOI?_**

**HA HA HA HA! LOI?**

_**Laughing on Inside.**_

**Oh, okay. Well you know who is to blame for this right?**

**_No, who?_**

**You and your twin ****'brother'****! If he did not decided to stop by at 2 in the morning and you did not keep me up chitchatting with the both of you, I probably would have gotten some real sleep! **

_**Oh stop your bellyaching, and pay attention, the teacher just called your name twice for introductions.**_

I looked up then and noticed that the instructor was looking directly at me with an impatient look on his face. Trying my best to be innocent I said, "Yes sir?"

"Miss Swan, would you mind introducing yourself, what your major is, and whatever else you think is important." He still looked impatient, as if I was taking up his class time. I smiled at that.

I stood to my feet and began my mini-speech. "Okay, well…my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I am majoring in English because I have always had a love for literature and writing. I'm 19 and I hope to one day own my own publishing company for books and magazines." Finishing I sat back down into my seat.

"Thank you Miss Swan." He looked at Alice now. "Miss Cullen…"

Alice literally hopped to her feet and gave her introduction in a rush of words and hand movements. "Hi everyone, my name is Alice Cullen. I am majoring in Drama for obvious reasons." Everyone in the class laughed at that. "Well I always hear that I am bubbly and have a great personality for the theater so I guess that is why I decided to major in it. Okay, that's it." She sat back down into her seat and snatched the note paper from in front of me.

_**Okay, now that that is over, speaking of my brother, I think someone likes him.**_

**Who?**

Embarrassingly, I was more than a little bit curious about this.

_**YOU!**_

I wasn't expecting her to say…well, write…that.

**No I do not Alice. He is nice and everything but I have a great man already. **

**Remember Rick?**

_**Yes I do remember that boring thing. Edward is a lot more fun then him.**_

**He has only been here a day, how would you know?**

**_I had a...vision. I can see it now, walking down the beach holding hands. So cute!_**

**Is it the same type of vision as the time when you said the scalper's tickets for the Linkin Park concert last year were real?**

**_Oh, dear Bella, let us not relive the past...this 'vision' is a lot better than that. You too are good for each other:)_ **_**  
**_

**Then how about you date. :P**

I laughed when I saw her face after she read it. She looked shocked that I said that. Then she got a sly smile that made me a little worried.

_**I would, if I were you! HA, beat that:P**_

Okay, now that was funny. I guess she beat me there.

**N-E-Ways, what would even make you think I like him?**

_**I saw the way you were looking at him last night…and this morning. LOL!**_

**Whatever, Alice!**

_**No, seriously, you were singing in the shower. Singing in the shower! Do you READ me! SINGING in the SHOWER!**_

I smiled and laughed inwardly at where she capitalized read.

**So, what, I always sing in the shower.**

_**Not the song that you were singing this morning.**_

**Since you think you know so much, what was I singing that was out of the ordinary?**

_**I'll give you the lyrics! "I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for."**_

**Again so what I love that song.**

_**MmmmHmmm…the last time I heard you sing that song in the shower is when you had just meet Richard.**_

**Alice that still does not mean anything!**

_**Okay Bella, if you want to live in denial that is your issue, but you should really think about it.**_

**Again and again and again whatev-**

Before I could finish writing the last of "whatever", I heard the voice of the instructor.

"That is it for today, I will see you all next Thursday. Have a great day!"

Crap, I missed everything that happened in class thanks to Alice, and I made sure to let her know that.

**A/N: I know this chapter was fairly quick but I just like it like this!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**:) MikanaKinden All Smiles!**

**Any Questions? Just Ask!**

**P.S. Working on next chapter now!!!**


	6. Pizza and Calls!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI! **_

_**A/N: OH MY GOSH! You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, readings, and for the favs and such, you are all wonderful! I can't think of anything else to describe you all…oh yeah – great, fabulous, outstanding, brilliant, dynamic, awesome…I have an even better word than those… "Grebrildynawestandfabulicious!" I should get that copy written. LOI!!! Thanks a bunch, now on to the story! YAY! **_

_**(This chapter was really hard for me to put together correctly, so if it is really crappy let me know and I will try to change it – if I can.) **_

_**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**_

* * *

"I Wanna Be Yours!"

CHAPTER FIVE

**- - Alice's PoV - -**

Having Edward here has been absolutely wonderful. I never really had a chance to get to know him growing up because him and Mom moved to Florida when I was real young. I mean, I have talked to him on the phone and seen him once or twice, but I never got to know him, know him, as a brother. However, like I always say – as of recently – 'better late than never'.

He is really cool too. He plays the piano, loves music, can sing, and is very smart. I think he should either join a band or become a college professor. He always laughs at me when I suggest it, but he knows he could do it.

It has been 6 weeks since he first came and we all began to fall into a routine of weekly hangouts and movie nights. Although that has all been fun, Edward and Bella just were not doing what I wanted for them to do. They are so meant for each other but for some reason they are not getting it. And that just will not do.

- - -

"Bella, are you going bowling with me and Edward tonight?"

"No, I have a date with Rick tonight. Maybe next weekend." She grabbed her purse from where it hung on her closet doorknob, and put on her silver ballerina flats.

I must say she has gotten a much better since of style since we became friends. She was wearing a gorgeous black, white, and green scarf print halter dress with a silver stone trim under the bust line.**(A/N: Pictures on Profile)**

"Okay, well then I'll see you when we get back. Have fun." I said as I headed to my room to dress for the bowling night with Edward.

"Thanks Alice, see ya later." She said as she walked out the front door.

Getting dressed did not take me long, seeing as I had already spent a couple of hours prior to now picking out the proper outfit. I decided to wear my new pair of skinny jeans and a cute white lace baby doll shirt. **(A/N: Shirt picture on profile)** I was in and out in about forty-five minutes – I think that is a new record for me.

However, the wait for a bowling lane _did_ take a long time. We just decided to go to a pizza buffet place near by to just hang out and talk.

- - -

"This pizza is really great!" I said after biting into a piece of the pizza.

"You act like you never ate pizza before." Edward said through his laughter.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"What?! You never ate pizza?!"

"Not that I remember, but…anyways – how are you liking Seattle?" _I hope this plan will go well_.

"It is really nice, I'm thinking about just moving up here. For some reason I enjoy this weather more than the constant heat of Florida. Also, I've met some very interesting people here I would like to get to know." He had a look on his face as if he was drifting into a daydream. _Hmmm…I wonder_.

"Speaking of Bella-" Edward cut me off as soon as her name slipped past my lips.

"Bella? No…no…who…no one was talking about Bella. Wha…what are you talking about?" He was stumbling over his words. I guess I guessed correctly.

"Well_ you_ are, silly. You just said her name twice." I laughed at the expression on his face – embarrassment, it looked like.

"What do you think of her?" I asked – it seems my plan is going good.

"She is nice."

"Just 'nice'?"

"Okay, she is wonderful. She is so smart – I actually enjoy talking to her, I do not have to pretend that I am listening when I talk to her."

"That hurts Edward, you don't enjoy talking to me?" I said, placing my hand over heart and faking a sad look. "Some kind of brother you are." I rolled my eyes, playfully.

He laughed. "You know what I mean, Alice."

"Yeah, I do." I smiled at him. "Anyway back to Bella. What were you saying?"

His face reddened considerably – that shocked me. He must really like her. I guess this will not be as hard as I first thought.

"Well the only thing I can really say is that…she is exactly what I have been looking for in a woman."

"Awe Edward, that is so sweet. I knew you too were meant for each other. And to think she didn't believe me – me, Alice Cullen." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Alice, I think you've lost me, what are you talking about?" He looked at me skeptically.

"The first week you were here, Bella and I had a little note-passing discussion about you in our Thursday class."

"Oh, really? What were you talking about?" That seemed to cheer him up – he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well…how hideously ugly you are and how weird you are of course." He shot me a look and I almost doubled over in laughter. "I'm just kidding Edward. I was telling her that I thought you too were meant for each other, and…that she liked you."

The last part must have really caught his because his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "What did she say?"

I tried my best to stifle the laughter that was bubbling on the inside. "She basically told me that I was delusional and that I needed to remember that she already had a 'great' boyfriend." I used my forefinger and middle finger to make air quotations around great.

"Oh…" Edward looked disappointed by my response.

"I know she is in denial though. Her and Rick hardly ever talk and he just doesn't fit Bella's personality. They are total opposites, and not the type of opposites that make great couples. I think you should ask her out one day." I looked at him hopefully.

His face looked brighter than before but still held some disappointment under the brightness. "I would, but, unfortunately, she is already taken and there isn't much I can do about that."

"Well that could be a problem."

"Yea, it could be." He chuckled at that.

"Well there are-" I began but was interrupted by my Party Like A Rock Star ring tone ringing loudly from my purse.

I took it out and examined my front LCD screen to find out who was calling…It was…Bella? _Why is she calling me while she is on a date?_ My face must have had unexpected expression on it because I heard Edward's voice shortly after I opened the phone.

"What's wrong?" I held up my finger to tell him to wait one minute.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Is everything okay?" I spoke into the phone.

At first I thought I heard what sounded like Bella sobbing, but the sound of her voice coming through the speaker quickly cut it off.

"Hey Alice." Her voice sounded a little hoarse as if she had been screaming or crying for a long time.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward looked more attentive when I said that.

"I really don't want to talk about it on the phone, would it be too much for you to come back to the apartment so that we can talk?"

"Of course not, Bella. We will be there in a few."

"Okay, thanks Alice."

"No problem, Bella." I hung the phone up, placed it back in my purse, and started picking up my belongings to leave.

"What's wrong Alice? What happened to Bella?" The concern in his voice was so touching. I knew he would be wonderful for Bella.

"I don't know yet, she just said to come home and we would talk about it there." He seemed satisfied by that answer.

"Okay, let's go."

We got all of our things together, headed out to the car, and then the apartment. _I hope Bella is going to be okay._

* * *

**A/N: Currently the stats for this story are the following: 1457 hits, 33 reviews, 41 alerts, and 8 favs. I am loving it – let's increase it! Thanks a bunch you guys!**

**I've been working on this since Saturday to make sure it came out making at least a little sense. Let me know if it is okay, bad, or good. Thanks for reading!**

**If you have started school already, then I hope everyone has had a great first day of school. My college started the quarter today but I do not have my first class until Wednesday, lucky me. After Wednesday, I may only be able to update on the weekends (once a week) at the very least. **

**Have a great day and leave a review all you "grebrildynawestandfabulicious" (read A/N above) readers and reviewers! I have been using that word all day while I was registering at my school! I annoyed the heck out of sister; she was like "Shut up already!" LOL!**

**Okay,**

**Peace and Applesauce!**

**:) MikanaKinden All Smiles!**

**ANY QUESTIONS? JUST ASK!**


	7. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Stephenie Meyer's world, I do not own. The plot and any unknown characters, I own it baby! LOI! **_

_**A/N: That is the most reviews I have got for a chapter – 15 reviews. You are grebrildynawestandfabulicious (I have a couple people saying that now). LOVE IT! LOL! I'**__**m sorry**__** it took me so long to update, my mind went blank for this chapter but I think I figured it out.**_

_**For those of you who are wondering, school is not going to be as hectic as I thought it would be. I will not have as much homework to do this quarter, so I can update at least once or twice a week possibly. If I do not I apologize ahead of time – I'm not Alice, I do not know the future. (Though I wish I was her and I did see the future, LOL!) Now on to the latest update of "I Wanna Be Yours!"**_

_**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 6!**_

* * *

"I WANNA BE YOURS!"

CHAPTER SIX  


* * *

**- - Bella's PoV - -**

When I closed my phone, all the emotions that I tried to conceal while talking to Alice came back full force. I had to continuously dry my eyes as I walked up the stairs of the apartment building so that I did not accidentally fall down the stairs because I could not see it. When I got inside, I made it to the living room before I collapsed on the floor.

_How could something like this happen to me?_

I do not know how long I was sitting on the floor crying, but after a while I heard the ringing of the house phone beside me on the table. When I looked at the caller id, through a layer of unshed tears, I saw a number I did not recognize – I decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella, I am so sorry. I did not mean for you to find out like that." It was Rick.

It took me a minute to respond, but when I did all I could feel was pure rage instead of depression. "Rick, do not apologize to me. Don't even talk to me. You are a vile, disgusting little…UGH, you're not worth my time. I never want to see your face again."

"Bella, ple-" Before he could finish his statement, I hung up the phone.

_Does he actually believe that apologizing to me will make everything right in the world? Does he really think I am that __naïve that__ I might just take him back if I forgave him? And __I thought that he would __be __different from all the others – I guess not. I guess maybe I'm just meant to be alone…_

I heard the jingle of keys outside the apartment door, then the sound of the door being opened. I did not look up because I already knew who was standing in the doorway. I just continued to sit where I was on the floor in front of the sofa, crying silently into my hands. I felt someone sit down beside me and wrap their arms around me, which made me cry even harder.

"Bella, what happened?" I heard Alice's voice from somewhere in front of me. That would mean that the person holding me is…

Edward.

Realizing this, I jumped back slightly causing his arms to drop. I looked up at him. He looked a little sad from my sudden movement but never made a move to comfort me again. I just ignored it and leaned my head back on the couch.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked again.

I took a couple deep breaths before answering her in the briefest way possible, as to stop from shedding more tears. "Rick and I broke up."

"I kind of figured that out already from seeing you crying on the floor. What caused the break up?" Her voice got softer at the end.

I looked up at her and Edward, and then looked down taking another deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you but can we sit on the sofa. Sitting on the floor is really starting to hurt." I said trying to lighten the mode a little – it worked. Edward and Alice chuckled while getting up to sit on the sofa. I tried my best to smile genuinely but I think I failed that.

We all made our selves comfortable on the furniture. Alice and I sat on the sofa, while Edward sat in the recliner. I began my explanation before Alice had the chance to ask me again what happened.

"Okay, well I went to Rick's apartment after I left here and waited on him to finish some of his assignments for one of his online classes. It turned out that it took a lot longer than we thought it would and we just decided to go to the movies and watch National Treasure 2. It was a really great movie actually – well the part that I saw anyways." I paused for a minute, thinking over what happened earlier today. I cleared my throat feeling it swell with the sudden need to cry again.

"Half way through the movie, Rick got a phone call on his cell phone and walked out telling me that he would be right back. I said okay and continued watching the movie." I had to clear my throat again trying to hold back the tears.

"It was taking him a long time to come back, so I decided to go find him hoping he did not get hurt somehow. When I finally found him, I felt completely betrayed and used." The tears fell anyways while I gazed at the pattern on the carpet. I could not hold it in any longer. If I tried I would probably pass out from the pressure against my lungs and throat. I turned to Alice and sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"I fo…found him…making out with some…blonde…bimbo by the restrooms." I heard Alice's intake of breath as I finished.

"I always knew there was something fishy about him. I never really clicked with him." Alice stated, I nodded signaling that I heard her.

"How did you get home Bella?" Hearing Edward's voice made me jump because he had been quiet up until this point.

I wiped my face as I looked up at him. "I called a cab and had them bring me home. That's when I called Alice."

"Did he know you were leaving?" Edward asked.

"No, he was too busy sucking face with that blonde girl to notice. I think he just realized a few minutes ago that I wasn't there anymore."

"How do you know?" Alice asked this time.

"He called me just before you came into the apartment. He was trying to apologize to me – I just hung up on him."

"Good move." Edward said it so seriously that it made me laugh, causing him to smile. That smile did something to me – it made me feel warm inside. Just by smiling at me like that, I felt truly comforted for the first time that night. _Stop it Bella, you can't fall for this. Remember Richard._

"Yea, I think so too." We laughed again.

"Well anyways…" Alice started but stopped when she heard the sound of her cell phone ringing in her purse. I watched as she reached for it.

"Yello?" She answered the phone.

Pause.

"YAY!" I had to cover my ears because she screamed so loudly. "JASPER, hey babe. How are you doing? I miss you so much. When are going to come visit me? I think you should come up some time this week. We can go…" Her voice faded away as she walked into her room and closed the door behind herself.

"Man, how quick she forgets about everyone and everything when he calls." Edward said – he moved to sit where Alice previously sat beside me.

"Well, he is a really great guy so I can understand that." I turned on the sofa to cross my legs while facing Edward.

"Yeah, that is what everyone says but until I meet him he is just some guy dating my sister."

"Awe how cute, you're trying to act like an overprotective brother."

"It is my job, isn't it?"

"If you think so. Well, at least she was able to find someone who isn't completely horrible. I think I might just swear off men."

Edward started laughing, which startled me. He had such beautiful laugh – I want to hear it more often.

"What are you laughing about?" I said trying to hold back my smile.

"Nothing really, you just remind me so much of myself."

"How so?"

"I said the same things when I lived in Florida. There were a lot of beautiful women there…" I did not like that statement very much for some reason. "…but none of them were what I was looking for. I settled with dating one girl I knew from school for my mother's sake but she never really meant anything to me. Having a true committed relationship never crossed my mind until I moved here."

- - -

**- - Edward's PoV -** **-**

"Really, did you find someone?" Bella asked. She had a smile on her face but it did not reach her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I did but she is going through some things right now."

"Oh, who is she? Do I know her?" _Yes, you do, it is you._

"Um…well…"

"Hey guys do you want to have a movie marathon tonight?" Alice said walking out of her bedroom shutting her phone.

"Sure, I'll fix some popcorn." I said quickly, standing up so I could dodge answering Bella's question. I was not ready to admit how I felt about her just yet.

"Wait, Edward." Alice called after me. "We have to pick the movies first. The options are either a Harry Potter marathon or a Die Hard marathon. The polls open…now."

"Die Hard." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Okay, good that is what I wanted to watch too. Edward now you can go get the popcorn."

I went to the kitchen and popped the popcorn while Alice got a blanket for us to share. Bella set up the first movie and waited on us to return. We all sat next to each other on the sofa – me in between Bella and Alice. We made it through two of the movies before the girls fell asleep, laying there heads on the arm rest. I tapped Alice on the arm to wake her up.

"Huh?" She grunted at me.

"Alice, you might want to go to your room so you won't wake up in the morning with a neck cramp."

"'Kay." She stood up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

I turned to Bella and tried to wake her up, but she was a lot harder to wake up than Alice.

"Bella, wake up."

"No."

I tried again. "Bella, come on you can either walk to your room freely or I will just have to carry you myself."

I thought for sure that would be a good motivation for her to wake up but she proved me wrong. She did not say anything in response. She just turned readjusting herself on the sofa. I took that as her choosing the latter.

I placed my arms behind her back and knees and pulled her up towards me. I could smell the scent of her hair – strawberry. Wonderful. She smelled really good. _Edward, stay focused_. I shook my head and resumed what I was doing.

I carried her into her room, placing her on the bed, and covered her with the blanket Alice took out of the closet. She snuggled into the covers more to make herself comfortable – I could not help but watch. She was really wonderful. We like the same kind of movies, she is very intelligent, and from the time that I have been here I noticed she is not a shopaholic – although Alice drags her shopping every once and a while. I love the way she carries herself, she is not like the girls I am used to.

Bells shifted again in her bed, bringing my attention back to where I was. I turned around and started walking towards her door.

"No Edward, come here." _What?_ I turned around and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed. _Was she sleep-talking?_ I walked back and sat on the bed beside her.

"Bella?" _Maybe she was awake_.

"You're cute." She mumbled. _Maybe not_.

I stood up to walk out but as I was about to make a step Bella's hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me back towards her. It startled me, causing me to fall, as I turned, half on the bed and half across her. The first thing I noticed was how close our face was to each other – our lips centimeters from one another. Before I could regroup and pull myself back up, she placed her hands on both of my cheeks and the next thing I noticed our lips were touching. I froze for a second, stunned, but after a while I succumbed to my inner desire to kiss her.

I pressed my lips firmer into hers and allowed myself to melt into the moment. Involuntarily, my hand roamed over her hip to her lower back, pulling her closer to me. It felt blissful having her so close – something I wanted for a long time.

When she parted her lips and skimmed her tongue across my lip, I quickly snapped back into the reality of things. I was kissing Bella – while she was sleep. _Oh, I feel like a pervert_. I jumped up off of the bed – not fast enough to wake up her up, but quick enough to get out the situation before I fell into it again.

She turned over onto her side and snuggled back into the covers. As I was walking out the door, I heard her mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like…"tease". I chuckled softly at that.

The rest of the night, there were three things that continued to rotate in my brain: _Bella is quite a lively sleeper, she is a __**great**__ kisser – even while asleep –, and I want to experience more kisses with her_.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. You have no idea how long I have been trying to complete this**__**. UGH, a very long time. It may seem a little rushed but I'm just glad I finally finished it and was able to update my story. **_

_**On better news, the stats for this story are at the f**__**ollowing: 2,796**__** hits, 50 reviews, 58 alerts, and 19 favs. Amazing!!! Thanks a bunch.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to be able to update real soon! Again, do not forget to review, review, review - whether you liked it, loved it, or hate it. In the words of Janet Jackson, I want to hear some "FEEDBACK"! LOL! That would be grebrildynawestandfabulicious!  
**_

_**Peace and Applesauce!!!**_

_**:) MikanaKinden - - All Smiles!**_

_**ANY QUESTIONS?**__** JUST ASK!**_


	8. What Dreams Are Made Of!

_**Disclaimer: In an alternate universe, I would be Stephenie Meyer and Twilight would belong to me. However, I'm stuck in this one and it doesn't and that SUCKS! LOL!**_

_**A/N: **__**I find it kind of funny how people are always comparing the Harry Potter series and the Twilight series and now a Harry Potter actor is playing in a Twilight movie. That is hilarious. I love it.**____**Now on to the chapter.**_

* * *

_ "I Wanna Be Yours!"_

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

* * *

**- - Bella's PoV - -**

"YAY! Bella, I knew you liked him!" Alice screamed, at the top of her lungs it seemed. We were both sitting in a table at a local café/ college student lounge waiting on the arrival of Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who were coming up to visit after Alice's '_discreet_' nagging season a couple weeks ago. Edward decided to wait at the apartment for them, leaving Alice and I to wait here and discuss the craziness of yet another dream about Edward. Alice's squeal made some of the people glance at us in confusion. I tried my best to ignore it.

"Shhh…Alice, having a dream does not mean that I like him." _Even though he is very cute and likeable._ "It means that I see him way too much." I tried my best to make it sound convincing, though inside, my mind was telling me something different. _You know you like him, stop denying it._

"Yeah, it would mean that if your dream was not the way you described it to me. What were your words…oh yeah, 'my heart was pounding like crazy when I woke up'." She laughed. I blushed. _Why do I insist on telling Alice of all people about these dreams of mine? I must have really lost my mind._

"Whatever Alice, at least it wasn't as strange as that first dream I had about him. One minute I am telling him to come get in the car with me so that we could follow you and Jas to see a movie, and the next thing I notice we were making out by my car…" I trailed off, slowly going into a daze reliving the dream.

___When the dream began, Alice and I were sitting in the living of where I used to live with Charlie, __except the walls were a bright pink color with Tinkerbell designs all around and all the furniture were__ either hot pinks or__lavenders. We__ sat on the hot pink sofa __eating chocolates and watching some soap opera. I wasn't sure why my dream began here but dreams are weird aren't they._

___"Bella, come with me and Jas tonight to the movies. I do not want you to be home alone again." Alice begged me for the umpteenth time today._

___"Alice, I don't __want to be a third wheel, that make__s__ me __feel__ really uncomfortable."_

___"You won't be a third wheel. You and Edward can go together as a __'__best friend couple__'__."_

___I laughed. "That is okay with me if it is okay with him."_

___The scene switched quickly to Alice, Jasper, Edward and I standing outside of Charlie's house in the front yard._

___"__You ready Bella?" I heard Alice's voice coming from__ my__ left and I turned to her._

___"Yeah, let's go."_

___Alice and Jasper walked to Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, I walked towards my amazing, shiny, black __Ferrari 430__** (A/N: My dream car!!!**__** Picture in **__**Profile!**____ and Edward started walking towards his silver Volvo on the side of the road before I stopped him. _

_____"No Edward, come here." I called to him before he could get really close to his car. He turned around and looked at me, confused._

_____"Bella?" His voice rang out to me very clearly, as if he was right beside me. I must have very good hearing in my dreams._

_____"You're riding with me, Silly." He smiled as he walked back to me, I couldn't help the smile that appeared onto my face. _

_____When he was just __a __couple feet away from me__ I couldn't help what slipped from mouth next. "You're cute." His smile grew bigger at that statement, I blushed. (__Oh gosh, even in my dreams I blush.)_

_____He made a move to walk to the passenger door of my car but I grabbed his wrist before he could and pulled __him __back to me. I co__uld feel the warmth of__ his body spread through mine from the close proximity we held. __That proved to motivate the bolder side of me. I placed my hands on his cheeks and raised myself up on my tiptoes and gently __caressed his lips with my__ own. That simple touch of his lips against mine made everything in __my __body come to life all at once. _

_____I could tell that he was slightly shocked by my forwardness because h__e did not immediately respond, but after a couple seconds he fell into the moment with me. His lips pressed firmer into mine, his hand grazing my hip on its way to my lower back, pulling me closer to him.__ This all felt far more real than a dream is supposed to. I must __have __really be__en__ in a deep sleep._

_____I swept my tongue over his bottom lip as I parted mine, giving him permission. That was when he pulled away from me, smiling. He released me and stepped into the passenger side of my Ferrari. Before he closed the door, I blurted out "tease" with mock anger. He chuckled closing the door. I walked to my side of the car, entered it, and we left._

_____More things happened but that was the only part I remembered clearly. The vivid feel of his skin when I touched his face, the sound of his melodic voice when he talked, the feel of his lips upon __mine__ and his hands touching me will forever be imprinted in my mind in this dream. I doubt I will ever have another dream like this one. __I wonder if it would be like that in real life._

"Bella, what are you smiling about?" Alice's voiced snapped me out of my daze. I did not even notice that I was smiling, that fact made my checks redden a little in embarrassment. I tried to play it off though by picking up my drink and taking a sip, disregarding Alice's question completely.

"I knew it…" Alice started laughing, causing more glances. "You were thinking about Edward again, weren't you?"

"I was not really thinking about _Edward_, I was thinking about my dream that he just so happened to be in. Okay?" I said defensively.

Alice lifted her hands in the air in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, you were thinking about your _dream_ of Edward. Sorry I wasn't technical enough for you." She started laughing, making me blush even more. Thank goodness someone decided to call her phone at that moment.

_____Party like a rock_

_____Party like a rock star_

_____Party like a rock_

_____Party like a rock star_

_____Party like a rock_

_____Party like a rock star_

_____Party like a rock star_

"Yello, Alice here." She announced once the phone was opened and placed at her ear.

Pause.

The sly smile on her face made me a tad bit nervous. _Who was she talking to?_ "Oh…hi, _Edward_." She dragged out his name a little emphasizing who it was on the phone.

Pause.

Her face went back to normal after what ever he said. "Oh, nothing, no reason, where are ya'll, we've been waiting here for a long time? ... Oh, that sounds like her. How far away are you? … Okay, see ya in a few. Tell Jazzy I love him and I can't wait to see him … Whatever, Edward, get a girl and maybe you'll understand … Again whatever, see ya later … Bye." She closed her phone, placing it back in her purse, and turned back to me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are parking right now; they will be in, in a few seconds." She turned her head in the direction of the cafe doors.

Suddenly she jumped up out of her seat and started running towards the door. I looked over to see what caused her reaction – Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were walking in. I was about to do the same as Alice but thought better of it. I was not about risk the pain and embarrassment of me possibly tripping over air in the middle of this café. I just settled for waiting on them to walk back over to our table.

"Hi." I saw someone sit in the chair across from me out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see who it was – none other than the star of most of my dreams as of late.

"Hey, Edward." I tried not to look directly at him. I felt a little self-conscious around him after the first dream I had.

"Why are you still over here?"

"Safety reasons." He smiled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you killing everyone in this café. You _are_ a weapon of mass destruction, you know."

"Harde har har, that was hilarious." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Maybe I should get into the military."

"No." Edward said with mock horror on his face. "You would do more harm to our side than the others."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, Bella. What, are you not happy to see us?" I heard Emmett's voice before I saw him standing beside me.

"Hey, Em." I said when I looked up at him, smiling. I stood to give him a hug but before I could my foot caught on the leg of my chair causing me to fall forward. Emmett was close enough to catch me, his laughter booming while he did.

"I guess college has done nothing to change the clumsiness." He said through his laughter. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"That is the reason I did not run over there to you all." We both started laughing.

Everyone came over then and sat down around the table. We talked about the things that have happened over the three months that we had been apart. Surprisingly, a lot of stuff has happened on both ends. Emmett and Rosalie were finally engaged. That was the highlight of our conversation. It was about time after four years of dating. When they heard that Rick and I recently broke up, I did not quite get the reaction I expected.

"It's about time you broke up with him." Rosalie said, Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agree.

"Yeah, he was a pain in the neck. He was too cocky for his own good." Jasper said.

"What?!" I was utterly shocked by that, I thought they liked him. Alice was the only one who ever told me she did not like him. I voiced that thought to them.

"Oh, we acted like we did in front of you because you are practically like family, but when you weren't around he got an ear full from me." Emmett grinned widely. "And a cup full in his lap." He laughed. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie joined him. Edward just sat there grinning.

"Wait a minute Emmett. Is that why he stormed away from the table that one time we all went to the restaurant in Port Angeles?" We all decided to hang out together one weekend and go to the new restaurant that was opened in Port Angeles. When I was coming back from the bathroom, I saw Richard stand up and march off in the direction that I was coming from. No one would answer when I asked them what happened, they just continued laughing and I just let it go, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Richard wouldn't tell me anything either when he came back.

"Oh yeah, that was a great night." He started laughing again before continuing. "He was checking out some girl that walked by and I thought I should help him regain his focus. That nice, cold glass of ice tea seemed to help." Emmett's laughter rang through the café, low and loud. Everyone started laughing with him, even Edward started laughing. I found the humor in it all but I could not make myself laugh genuinely, probably because it was _my_ boyfriend – at the time, at least – that was checking out another girl.

"Ha, ha, yeah that does sound like something to witness." I paused for a second. "Well, I'm glad my _best friends_ warned me about that, and gave me the heads up that it would be possible that my boyfriend would cheat on me with some blonde bimbo by the bathroom at the movies in the middle of our date." I could feel my eyes water at that scene replaying in my head. "Thanks a lot guys." I closed my eyes and covered my face with hands, feeling the water trying to escape their prison behind my eyelids.

_Why does this crap always happen to me? Every guy I met either wants to get in my pants or dates me and cheats on me. What did I do to deserve this?_

"Oh, Bella…" I felt Rosalie place her arm around my shoulder from where she sat to my left. "You never told me all that happened; I thought you both just broke up. I never thought anything that big happened. I'm sorry we never told you."

"It's okay Rosalie. I don't really blame you all for not telling me. I just haven't gotten over it yet. I really thought I liked him…loved him even. That was stupid of me."

"No it wasn't. We are all entitled to our feelings, including you. It is not your fault he decided to be a jerk and throw away an opportunity with a fantastic women, for some nobody."

"Rose, this sensitive side of you is really turning me on right now. OW!" Jasper and Alice both smacked Emmett on the back of his head. Which seemed kind of difficult seeing as Alice was sitting to my right and Emmett to Rosalie's left. That made me laugh.

"Thanks, Emmett. You always know how to lighten the mood." I said once I stopped laughing.

"Okay, enough of this Rick fellow. Let's move on to a better topic. Since Bella and I have two more days for finals before our four week Winter break, let's talk about where we are going for the break. The options are California or Florida. Polls open…NOW!"

* * *

_**A/N: ****Sorry it took me so long to update, Writer's Block. But, you guys are great. Thanks for the reviews – 20 for this chapter alone. That is the highest so far.**_

_**You know the drill review, review, and review. Let me know what you think!!!**_

_**Until next time my grebrildynawestandfabulicious readers and reviewers,**_

_**Peace and Applesauce!**_

_**:) MikanaKinden All Smiles!**_

_**ANY QUESTION?**** JUST ASK!**_

* * *

_**Phone Conversation between Edward and Alice:**_

Alice - "Yello, Alice here."

Edward – "Hey Alice, it's Edward."

Alice - "Oh…hi, Edward."

Edward – "What's going on Alice? Why are you saying my name like that?"

Alice - "Oh, nothing, no reason, where are ya'll, we've been waiting here for a long time?"

Edward – "We had to wait on Rosalie to finish changing. She went through about five outfits before we could leave the apartment."

Alice - "Oh, that sounds like her. How far away are you?"

Edward – "We are parking now; we should be in, in a sec."

Alice - "Okay, see ya in a few. Tell Jazzy I love him and I can't wait to see him."

Edward – "Alice, you talk to him all the time and it has only been three months. Relax."

Alice - "Whatever, Edward, get a girl and maybe you'll understand."

Edward – "I still wouldn't act like that."

Alice - "Again whatever, see ya later."

Edward – "'Kay. Bye"

Alice - "Bye."


	9. Author's Note! Don't Kill Me! LOL

_**I know, I know...**_

_**I hate author note chapters too!!**_

**_I really hate that it is taking so long for me to have free time to update these stories. However, as I said before I am working on my finally quarter in college before I graduate with my Associates Degree in Applied Science this June. June 12th to be exact._**

_**Can I say one thing though??**_

**_I really hate doing Internships. This one at least.  
_**

_**Whenever I think about the fact that I could have been working at a real job, getting paid, for the last almost 3 or 4 months of my life, I get extremely ticked off. And added to that, the fact that I do not even like the major that I am in, I am bored and upset with it all. If you are wondering why I am in a field I really dislike read my story in the profile it can basically explain it all. But, if you still have questions, PM me. **_

**_Anyways, on a happier note, on May 30th, 2008, I will officially be done with my long, boring, overbearing, obnoxious, ridiculous internship. Starting June 1st, I will start back writing my chapter and updating my stories regularlly until August when I go to school for my Bachelor's in Theater. I can't wait._**

**_I am either 1/3 or 1/2 of the way through the next chapter of "I Wanna Be Yours!" I haven't decided on how long I want it to be yet._**

_**Now about "Fling Thing" - I am a little blocked on what is going to happen next. I know but I can't put it in words. Give me time. My mind is jumbled because of this stupid internship, no sleep, and paperwork for the internship.**_

_**Anyways, I love all those that are still here supporting both of my stories. I hope that you will like the future chapters to come! (As soon as I get the chance to write them, LOL!)**_

**_Please help motivate me to continue with the quarter and not bow out at the last minute. (This is me talking to my self now) "You only have until June 12th, stick it out!"_**

_**I can use all the motivation I can get. Please leave a Review or PM me. It helps to have support!**_

**_Thanks to all of you "grebrildynawestandfabulicious" readers and reviewers, and I can't wait to start writing again!_**

_**End of rant,**_

_**Peace and Applesauce**_

**_MikanaKinden_**

:)


End file.
